Let's Play Habbo
Let's Play Habbo ''is a series under the ''TST's Day Out group of videos, involving Jon, Toby and guests venturing around the online game Habbo. The series started in June 2013. The Habbo Let's Plays were the first to be edited by Jon since AoD, although Habbo commentary was live while AoD ''was recorded after the footage. Recording for each part was roughly thirty to forty minutes (with the Christmas special excluded, being over an hour long as raw footage) and was cut down considerably for broadcast. The intentions of the Habbo Let's Plays were to trial ideas, setup and the editing software in time for TST's Top Day Gear Outs and Some Engines Do Stuff . Episodes Pets, Pets and More Pets Uploaded on 20th May 2013, Jon and Toby introduce the audience to Habbo and start their journey by looking at the many possible things that can be done with pets, covering such features as training and feeding, as well as visiting a pet feeding room and stables. Trading, Culture and Doggyvan While Charlie, taking the role of Satan, created his evil lair, Part 2 - uploaded 30th May 2013 - saw Jon, Toby and Mango demonstrating trading, introducing the audience to Doggyvan and examining different cultures, making their way from a 'gay bar' to the streets of Habbo where they inadvertently stumble upon a gangster marriage ceremony. Things soon calm down when the trio visit the park to exercise their pets. Watch & Earning Habbo Club Uploaded on 13th June 2013, Jon and Toby demonstrate the different features available to Habbo Club users, such as new clothes, new furniture and new actions. Jon soon gets distracted by some 'adorable socks'. Sort of a Christmas Special (Part 1 and Part 2) Uploaded on 10th November 2013, Jon, Toby and Rob dive head-first into an adoption centre and later get absorbed in the functions and aesthetics of a McDonalds group. Unsatisfied with the service, Jon and Rob - aided by Santa - hijack the counters while Toby holds a cashier at gumball-point. Habbo Budget Movie This is an upcoming episode which may span over two separate parts. Currently, Jon, Toby and Rob are the only hosts confirmed to be appearing. Jon, Toby and Rob take on the difficult task of producing a thrilling action-packed blockbuster movie within the confines of Habbo Hotel and on the smallest budget possible. After all, Credits cost money. Adoption Centre This is a potential episode. Currently, Jon and Toby are the only hosts confirmed to be appearing. Jon and Toby live life at both ends of the adoption centre system within Habbo, putting themselves up for adoption and looking for a child to adopt themselves. Doggyvan II: Dogg Harder This is a potential episode. Currently, Jon, Toby and Rob are the only hosts confirmed to be appearing. The hotel has been left quite empty since Doggyvan disappeared several months ago, but now he's back and has brought his two brothers with him! Characters For images of the characters across the many parts and episodes, see the Gallery. Jon (Jonateer) Alongside Toby, Jon is the only host to have appeared in all episodes, and in every single part his avatar has been female. It is explained in Part 1 that he "likes the idea of having breasts". His appearance has changed frequently in all but two aspects - his on-screen character has always had braces (Part 3 excluded as these avatars were demonstrating Habbo Club) and has never been male. He is also the only host to have portrayed the Doggyvan thus far, taking the persona for most of Part 2. Toby (TobySanford) Toby has appeared in all Habbo episodes, generally acting as a sane counterweight to Jon, shown through his consistent appearance in the episodes - grey shirt, pants, shoes, sunglasses and cap. Especially when his pets are concerned, he seems somewhat caring if not overbearing. Minor changes to his appearance have included hair colour, shoes and facial hair, but the only major avatar change was in Part 2 to take the role of a waitress. In Part 4, he 'broke the Habbo code' by saying 'wah wah'. Mango (johnnythomas) Mango appeared in only Part 2, changing appearance at a highly frequent rate, thus coming across as a hyperactive character. He is not expected to return to the series following disagreements with regular host Toby. Charlie (Snowsnatch115) Charlie had a brief appearance in Part 2, choosing to use his time for portraying 'Satan' and creating 'an evil lair'. He wore a suit and top hat, with green trousers, green hair, grey bunny slippers and a fine mustache. Because of his brief time as a host, he was the only host at present to have never been female. He was also the only host to own no pets. Rob (Rob380Kubica) After appearing off-screen in Part 2, Rob eventually appeared as a silent character in Parts 4 and 5, frequently changing his appearance to reflect the somewhat bizarre comments he would say in-game. Jokes and Concepts Pets Since the beginning of the series, the hosts have collectively been seen with nine pets: Jon's Pets ' Kerry - Kerry is Jon's oldest pet and is the only pet he owns whose name is not a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Instead, Kerry is named after the TST meme. Jon has owned her since 12th May 2012, when he finally opened a mysterious crate he had been given during his several-year absense from the site. She is a dark grey Mad Mouser. ' Twilight - '''Twilight is Jon's second pet and was the first pet Jon purchased through the use of Duckets. He has owned her since 11th May 2013. Her name is a reference to Twilight Sparkle, the main character in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and she is a pink Fabulous Feline. She is the most disobedient of Jon's pets. ' Derpy - '''Derpy is Jon's third pet and was purchased shortly before the recording of Part 1, as this was the first time Toby had seen her. Jon has owned her since 18th May 2013. Her name is a reference to Derpy Hooves, a background pony in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and she is a blue Cat Astroflea. Being the least experienced of Jon's cats, Derpy was subject to the torture of being given a command she did not know, resulting in a humorous if not scary expression. She seems to be partially deaf, as commands often have to be shouted to her, and in Part 1 Derpy ended up stuck on the racecourse. ''' Rarity - '''Rarity is Jon's fourth pet and the only pet he owns who is not a cat. He has owned Rarity since 6th August 2013. She is an Arabian horse, named after the pony in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and cost Jon 47 Credits, making her the most expensive pet in the series, as well as the biggest. Like the character she is named after, Rarity was a unicorn. Unlike Jon's other pets - who all appeared in Part 1 - she first appeared in Part 4, notably ridden by Rob at the end of Part 5, sending him straight out of the room. Because of her size, her head sprite often seems detached from the rest of her body. In Trading, Culture and Doggyvan, Jon suggested he lock the two intruding females in his room and keep them as pets, using a Sumo Penguin to barracade the door. In Sort of a Christmas Special, Grizolak referred to Jon's afro as an 'animal, which was promptly named '''Steve. Soon afterwards, crowds gathered, wanting to pat Steve. Toby's Pets ' Dashie - '''Dashie is Toby's first pet. He has owned her since 12th May 2013, making her one day younger than Twilight and one day older than Cody. She is named after Rainbow Dash in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and is a blue Wannabe Wildcat. She has been labelled as the most obedient pet in the group, and - alongside Tank - holds the credit for being the first pet seen in the series. ' Tank - '''Tank is Toby's second pet and was the first pet seen in the series that was both not a cat and also bought with Credits, as Tank is a Diamondback Turtle. He is the second most expensive pet in the series, as Turtles cost 20 Credits, and is also the first pet to appear in the series with an intended male gender. He is named after Rainbow Dash's pet turtle in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and Toby has owned him since 13th May 2013. After a comment he made when Mango requested Jon's 'winky' up his 'hole', he was dubbed the 'political genius'. ' Luna - Luna is Toby's third pet. She is named after Princess Luna in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and first appeared in Part 2. She is a dark blue-purple Cat Astroflea, and Toby has owned her since 24th May 2013. Mango's Pets 'jake - ''jake' is the oldest pet owned by a host in the series and is also the only pet in the series whose name does not start with a capital letter. Mango has owned 'jake' since 27th April 2011. Like Kerry, Mango was given 'jake' as a gift, and is a dark grey Mad Mouser. He appeared in Part 2, albeit low on energy. Rob's Pets ''' Cody - '''Cody is Rob's only pet. He is an orange Burmese Buddy, and Rob has owned him since 13th May 2013. He first appeared in Part 4. Other Pets In Part 1, while at the 'cabbages room', Jon and Toby came across a pet cat simply called '''Cat '''and a severely depressed pink bunny called '''Vincent. Intruders The host's private rooms are often victim to intruders, mainly female players. The first of these intruders came in Part 2, when Jon arrived to find two mysterious women had walked in on Toby, Charlie and Mango, surprised to find that Mango was harrassing them. While Jon was complaining about the number of candles he had, another woman entered the room. Both Mango and Toby harrassed the new female, but the woman obliged by removing her shirt to Mango and jumping into bed with Toby. In Part 3, a female entered Toby's room but did not proceed further than the doorway. Doggyvan Doggyvan is an item in the Habbo catalog named 'doggyvan_desc', costing 1 Credit. It is the only surviving automobile effect on Habbo, but its strange name suggests it was not deliberately left in or even added. The Doggyvan's initial appearance within the Let's Play Habbo timeline was unfilmed, and the character first appeared in Part 2, played by Jon. Jon remained in the Doggyvan for almost the entire remainder of Part 2. Rooms As with all Habbo players, each host has their own private room. Toby's Room Toby's room was the first room seen on screen in Part 1. The wall and floor colours remained as default, with a window on one wall. Among the furniture in his room are two bean bags, two desks, a television, a lamp, a double bed and a laptop. His pets are catered for with cabbages, shrimps, drinking bowls, balls and two nests (for Tank, there is an additional tree). His room remained generally unchanged in Part 2. As with Jon's room, Toby's room also had a wardrobe teleport to Mango's room in Part 3. Aside from the furni shift to accommodate the new teleport, the only new additions were a model car on the desk and a duck poster. The teleport had been removed by Part 4, and the room had been made private to avoid intruders. Jon's Room Jon's room is slightly larger than Toby's and both the walls and floor have been decorated - the walls are dark red checkers and the floor is tan boards. In Part 1, his room had a double window, a Lodge bed, a trunk, a robot penguin, a sticky note and two items of starter furniture. Two telephone box teleports were also seen; as demonstrated by Toby, these led into each other. His pets were given two nests, a ball and a drinking bowl. In Part 2, the room gained another drinking bowl, a superhero penguin and several cabbages, one of the telephone boxes was moved elsewhere and a bodybag had been purchased. Aside from these, his room was littered with several items from the Watch & Earn scheme, such as lumps of coal, piggy banks and docking stations. A single red walkway was also added. The window moved at the beginning of Part 3 to an opposite wall; the bodybag was replaced by a new single bed, a Habbo Club vase and new black mat were present, and the leftmost corner of the room now had a teleport to Mango's room. Both penguins had disappeared. There were now considerably more cabbages in the room, and all but a model car had disappeared in terms of Watch & Earn rewards. Jon's room did not appear in Parts 4 or 5. Gallery Habbo episode 1.png|Part 1 thumbnail Habbo episode 2.png|Part 2 thumbnail Habbo episode 3.png|Part 3 thumbnail Habbo episode 4.png|Part 4 thumbnail Habbo Avatars.png|A collage of all the major Habbo avatars in Parts 1 (red), 2 (orange) and 4/5 (yellow). Habbo Club Avatars Part 3.png|Jon's avatar changes from Part 3 Category:Projects Category:Channel TST Series